Random Cartoon Brothers: Craziness!
by SmashSamurai
Summary: A series of scenes acted out by smashers. Ch 4 is up and running! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was a relaxing day in the Smash Manor. Well, except for the Hands. There were no matches for a week. It was because they were so bored, that, well...bored. They were currently trying to think of a way for entertainment.

"Any ideas?" Crazy Hand sighed.

"Go Fish." Master Hand replied.

"We're thinking about fun; not drawing out sardines." Crazy said.

"Oh, ri-...hey! Since when did you act so normal?" Master asked.

"Erm...I mean, I MUST GET MY ACT TOGETHER! I WANNA PLAY!" Crazy said.

"Tha...that's it!" Master screamed as he flew out of the room. Crazy froze for a moment before he said,

"I am going to kill you..."

Ten minutes later, Master hand called a meeting and everyone showed up instantly with their Smash Entrances.

Bowser stepped out of a waterfall from nowhere.

Pikachu came out of an internet pop up.

Sonic ran in trying to get some Cuccos from the Zelda off him.

Romatic music played as a door opened with Marth on his bed flirting with a Barbie doll.

"What are you looking at?" He barked.

Donkey Kong jumped in quickly swinging bananna shaped nunchcks like a professional Martial Artist.

Two scientists released Samus from her freezing chamber.

The Ice Climbers Broke through a wall as if they were digging through silver mines.

Ike...

"WOAH! Hold on here! What is going on? What happen to your real entrances?!" A shocked Master hand asked furiously.

"Kriby, how did you come in like someone just made a cake?" He continued.

"I was dry; I really needed some cream filling in me." Kirby said.

"Now that's the stuff!" Mario asked as he pointed to Peach.

"Hostess!" He said before Peach kicked him in the nose.

"Remember this next time you want cake!" She roared.

"And Samus; why did you mimic a Halo scene for your entrance?" Master asked Samus.

"I was supposed to wake up in the future so that...hey wait! How did I get in the freezing chamber?" Samus shouted. Somewhere nearby, Fox snickered.  
"I really owe Slippy on this one." He whispered.

"Falco, what kind of entrance was that?" Master asked Falco, who was getting out of a wrecked arwing."

"I was trying a Red Baron stunt." Falco asked.

"How did you even crash here?" A confused Captain Falcon asked. Falco looked down and said,

"Snoopy shot me down." Everyone automatically laughed very hard.

"And Sonic, why the Cuccos?" Master Hand asked a blue rodent.

"They attacked me as I walked out of KFC." Sonic said. Falco lauched hysterically and said,

"That will teach you not to mess with bird kind!" Sonic growled softly.

"Geesh, anyway, I have an announcement."

"What is it?" Donkey Kong asked.

"I decided to do a special series of matches." Master said. A moment of silence occured.

"And no, Captain Falcon; you are not playing roadkill with Sonic." He continued.

"Arggggh!"

"Heh heh." Sonic smirked.

"We are going to have theatere based matches! With acts based on different situations!" Master Hand said. No one replied, unfortunately.

"In other words, we will have theme based plays." Master said as everyone cheered.

"The first theme match will begin tommorow. I will inform you about it then." The big, fat, pudgy...

"What did you say?!"

Sorry, the wise, merciful, almighty glove turned and said,

"That's what I thought...see you then." He flew off, leaving the smashers curious.

"What will we do then?" Red asked. Everyone looked at each other for a long moment.

"Isn't that Ultimate Fighting Championship show on??" Ike asked.

"I call sofa!" Mario yelled.

"No, the sofa's mine!" Link roared as he. Mario, and the rest ran to the living room. Only Zelda stayed behind.

"Idiots," She sighed.


	2. The New Further Idea Notice

Today was the day. It was the day that theme based battles would start to occur. The smashers would act out a given stage act by a battle which Master Hand would make up.

The smashers themselves were all in the living room. They,

Wait...weren't they there for half of yesterday? Oh well.

Anyways, Sonic was the first to wake up.

"Oh, I swear I was forced by Amy to sleep with her..." He yawned, only to see his fellow, uhhh...slowpokes sleeping around him in the living room; which look like a freaking tornado came out of a bottle and tore up the damn place!!

"Oh boy, Master Hand is not gonna be happy with this..." The blue speed demon sighed. He heard Fox say,

"Oh, Samus, you are such a doll..."

"Wake up, canine! Samus does not find furries cute!" Sonic snapped.

"What did you-AHHHHH!" A half asleep Samus Aran shreiked as she found herself sleeping next to Fox.

"What the...oh crud!" Fox sighed as he saw Samus next to her. After a moment of silence, Captain Falcon woke up and took a picture of Samus and Fox. Then everyone else woke up.

"Heh; this is a good start." Luigi said.

"Oh my! I can't believe I was sleeping next to a Fox!" Samus groaned.

"You were? Gimme the panties, Fox!" Falco yelled.

"Uh, we were not doing what you think we were unfortunately." Fox said.

"Damn." Falco said.

"Well, we all have more important things to worry about now." Sonic said.

"Like who's going to clean this place up?" Bowser sluggishly replied. Everyone looked around themselves.

Peach sighed and said, "This is what we get when we let Jigglypuff sing kareoke."

"Huh?" A confused Jigglypuff said.

"I was not talking to you!" Peach snapped.

"Guys; was Master hand wanting us for some reason?" Olimar said as he gathered his Pikmin, who were somehow unharmed by the mess.

"Right! He has some kind of theater idea for us! It's fun!" Yoshi.

"Oh yeah; let's go!" Wario yelled as the smashers all raced each other to the meeting room.

As every broke into the meeting room, Ganondorf said,

"I feel angry somehow."

"Aren't you always angry?" King Dedede asked.

"Don't make me turn up the heat, fat pengiun!" Ganondorf shouted. Dedede gulped.

"So...what now?" Meta Knight asked.

"Well, we should...wait for Master Hand." Mario said. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Very creative..." Donkey Kong said. Suddenly, Master Hand appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello, my prized warriors!" He said.

"Okay; so what is this play?" Pikachu said.

"Well, it goes like this; I choose four smashers, and they play a character who does who knows what and what knows why. I already have the first play written out." Master said.

"And it will be done Video game style." Master Hand remotely opened a door that had a huge stage the size of a Nintendo level. It also looked like the Skyworld Stage in Kid Icarus.

"Oh my goddess...I'm home!" Pit cried.

"And the Aniem Angels win again!" Mario said as he threw a hammer head at Pit, knocking him out.

"Yerrrr out!" Marth cried.

"Anywas, the plot will function the same way as the Melee adventure mode as well as having some elements of the SSE. This is a Kid Icarus based adventrue. The plot is simple. Two friendly rivals, Ike and Link; end up in Skyworld after competive mountain climbing. Master said.

"Why do I have to be partnered with Sir Dumbs alot?" Ike complained.

"You fight for your friends, do you?" Fox asked.

"No, I don't."

"Well, you have to; Link can't speak for himself." Meta Knight cried.

"Wait; why would I not speak if I love Zelda?" Link asked.

"He has..a point." Zelda said.

"Why don't you both keep your mouths shut? That way, you two won't do something and get caught on camera." Lucario said.

"Okay, what next, Master hand?" Link asked.

"You were summoned by Paultena, the goddess of light. She summoned you two because Ganondorf has kidnapped Pit."

"Oh, god! Please say this is not for real!" Pit said.

"I'm sorry, but I have seen Pigs Fly! It's for real!" Lucas said.

"Man!" Pit cried. Ness whispered to Lucas,

"You have actually seen that?"

"No, I lied." Lucas whispered back as his nose grew a few inches long.

_I knew that I should of used PK Lie Detector! _Ness thought.

"And of course, you have to save him. However, this will be freestyle type. You can act and interact in anyway you desire. After, all, this is a fighting game!" Master said.

"Then let's get started!" Ike said as he grabbed Link and started spanking him with his sword.

"OWWWWWW! MOMMY! ALRIGHT! THE PLAYBOY MAGAZINES ARE UNDER MY BED!" Link screamed. Toon Link watched and thought,

_Am I really the hero of time or am I a future pimp?_

"Drop him, NOW!" Master ordered Ike. As he did, Link was released in front of Zelda, who said,

"You need some relax time. I will invite you to the basement tonight." Zelda told Link.

"Why?" A puzzled Link asked.

"So I can whip you as Shiek. How many times did I tell you not to read those things?!" Zelda answered. Link showed a mad face.

_I am going to kill you Ike, even if I have to throw a boomerang up your a! _He thought.

"There will be more plays in the future; but for now; we have to rest." Master said as everyone stared at him.

"Why?" Peach asked.

"The play does not start until tommorow. Now go to bed." Master said as he vanished in thin air.

"Come on, we should go the the cusion room. It's very close." Snake.

"Why?" Zelda asked. Then she saw that everyone else was long gone. She was confused, at first, until she heard Fox yell,

"PILLOW FIGHT!" That was when she heard screams, laughs, and giggles.

"Major idiots!" Zelda sighed.


	3. Saving Grace with Clumsiness

The next morning, where the adventure mode would take place; the smashers were still asleep after the pillow fight.

A dreaming Peach was quiet and silent in her nap. Suddenly, a frog came up to her and moved towards her lips.

She kissed;

And was suddenly frightened when a noise, followed by a puff of smoke; boomed next to her. When she looked up, there was a figure from where the frog was. It was Marth.

"Will you marry me?" Marth asked.

"Why, you little!!" Peach yelled as she stuffed a Superspicy Curry into Marth's mouth and bashed him with a frying pan to 'put out the damn fire'.

"AHHHHHH! Tic Tacs! Someone hand me Tic Tacs! I can't handle the heat! In fact; jhand me Tic Tac Toes!"

"You'll get 'em!" Peach angrily yelled as she kept hitting Marth.

"Someone write me a memo to not let Sonic make me eat another Chili Dog!" Marth screamed as the flames died. Everyone woke up in response and stared at Peach and Marth.

"You may now slap the groom!" Ike said. Peach did just that.

"OWW!" Marth cried.

"Oh chill! We have to get to the Kid Icarus stage now!" Mr. Game and Watch said.

"You're right! I will take us there." Meta Knight said. He took out his cape and said,

"Behold!" Everyone, including Meta Knight himself was teleported out of the Cushion Room.

They reappeared in another area. However; Lucario automatically said,

"Guys, this does not look like Greek Paradise to me!"

"Why?" Falco. Suddenly, the smashers all found something scary; not only did they look more cartoonish; they were 2D.

"Where are we?" Red asked. Suddenly, a turtle like architect came up to the group and said,

"Mario; long time, no see!" Everyone turned to see the architect. Link said,

"That's a koopa!"

"And we are in...the Paper Mario world!" Zelda screamed as more koopas from their homes came out and greeted the smashers. Some koopas were amazed to see Mr. G&W, mainly because he was weird looking. G&W turned to them and said,

"Don't even think about it!"

"What?" One koopa asked.

"Don't get all over me just because I'm black!" G&W snapped.

"But we are not racists!" Another koopa said.

"But I will use your shell to decorate my portable home if you..." G&W said when, suddenly, everyone vanished in thin air.

Everyone reappeared in the right spot this time, the Sky World stage.

"Nice going, Link" Yoshi told the Hero (or pervert?) of time; who was playing the orarina.

"No proble-wait! Did the author just call me a pervert?!" Link responded.

"Sorry." I said.

"You'd better be; 'cause I-" Link said when Lightning struck him.

"Uhhh, Zeus did it!" I blamed.

"Ha, I wouldn't be surprised Link!" Ike told the Hero of Time.

"Don't even...wait! Where is everyone?" The two swordsmen looked around, just to see that the other smashers were gone.

"Great, what do we do now?" Ike asked.

"Call a taxi?" Link asked

"We're in a greek city, not New York!" Ike snapped.

"Ever heard of horse runned chariots?" Link asked.

"Well, not further questions; we have a lot to do." Ike told Link.

"And you will do it now..." A soft voice said. The two swordsmen turned to see Paulenta, the goddess of light.

"Oh yeah! Me first baby!: Link screamed.

"How about no?" Paulenta asked.

"Anyways, my name is Paulenta." The goddess said.

"And the captian of my army; Pit, has been taken hostage by Ganondorf. That is why I summoned you here." She continued.

"Why exactly did you bring us?" Ike asked.

"Because Ganondorf will only release Pit if he kills you." Paulenta said as Ike and Link sweatdropped.

"So, where do we go?" Link said.

"I will teleport you to the UnderWorld where Pit is being held. You must travel a whole maze to get to Ganondorf." Paulenta told the two swords man.

"And what if we don't want to?" Link asked.

"Oh, look at the rainbows?" The goddness said as the two men turned around. Ike said,

"Hey; there are no rainbows!" Suddenly, they found themselves in the underworld. Paluenta was long gone.

"That tramp..." Link said.

"Great, and we are already in front of the stupid maze. How do we get through this?" Ike asked.

"I have an idea." Link said as he pulled out an item called the pitfall and threw it at the wall."

"Follow me." He said as he and a puzzled Ike went into the wall.

10 minutes later.

Ike and Link broke through another wall and found themselves behind the door at the END of the maze.

"What the he did you just have us do?" Ike asked loudly.

"We did something called Backstage Travelling." Link replied.

"You are so crazy!" Ike said.

"I know..." Link remarked. The two turned and saw what looked like floating fried chicken.

"Mama, is it what I think it is?" Ike asked.

"Yes..." Link said.

"Food!" The two raced each other to the chicken and with no hesitation, the jumped to get the chicken.

Unfortunately, the chicken was pulled away quickly. Even worse for the two food dorks; there was no ground beneath them.

"Crud!" Both warriors cried as the fell down the pit.

As they hit the ground, the two dorks were actually okay, but they would not look at each other the same way again.

"Get off of me, you dirty elf!" Ike said.

"No! I am to injured to do so!" Link said.

"You're fine! Now, get your butt off my-" Ike said when a dark voice said,

"Well, if it isn't the two men I am going to kill." The two men got up and turned to to find a waiting Ganondorf.

"So, you were expecting us?" Ike asked.

"Yes! Why was I standing here for four hours!" The king of evil asked.

"Um...never mind that; where's pit?" Link asked as he pointed his sword at Ganon with rage.

"Don't worry. He is fine. He'll be free as soon as you die!" Ganon laughed.

"This is gonna be painful!" Ike sniffed.

"I noticed that already!" Link barked.

"Now, I will play my new theme music!" Ganon said as he grinned and pressed a button. A song started to play, which was Spongebob Squarepants' 'It's the best day ever had'.

Ike reacted as if he were a wuss being tortured by Snake's nemesis, Octlect. He made random screams and tantrums.

"AHHHHHHH! OH MY F GOD! THE GOBLIN WITH THE SCARY PANTS HAS COME FOR ME! THEY'RE GONNA TAKE ME TO A CHILDLEN'S MENTAL INSTITUTION AND PLAY RING AROUND THE F ROSIE ALL DAY! LINK, GET US OUT OF HERE!" Ike screamed as he talked Link, throwing his sword backwards. As the two men fell to the ground, they heard a bloody scream. They turned their heads to see Ganondorf sturck by Ike's sword. It was unbearable for Ganondorf in terms of blade because; after all; it was the Holy Blade of Ragnell.

"Arggh, f you two, you little p!" The brute demon said as he exploded through the holy light. Mysteriously, the Spongebob music stopped playing. The two men found that the door on the other side was open.

"Finally, let's go!" Link said as he and Ike ran through the door.

As they reached the room's center; there was a bag in the center of the room. Link and Ike slowly walked up to it.

"Allow me." Ike sadi as he grabbed the bag and pulled it off.

However; it was not Pit who was in the bag. It was a creature who gave a mocking laughter.

And the creature was...

Rover! A.k.a. the Dog from Duck Hunt.

"Oh my god! We came all the way here for this?!" Link yelled. Suddenly, the two boys were transported back at the mansion. They were surrounded by Master Hand, Crazy Hand and the rest of the smashers.

"Well done! That was splendid performance!" Master appluaded.

"Do we get anything?" Link asked.

"Actually, that was a warm up. However, there will be more plays like this tommorow. Everyone, have the rest of the day off. BYE!" Master yelled as he dashed out of the room with an angry Crazy Hand chasing him; saying,

"Get back here!"

As the two hands were gone, Mario said;

"Well, for a play, you sure kicked butt!"

"Really?" Both Ike and LInk asked.

"Yes, I couldn't have done anything like that." Snake added.

"But where is Ganon?" Link asked.

"Uh, he'll be back. He never dies anyway." Metaknight said.

"Yes, and I love the part you had done, Ike." Marth said.

"What is that?" Ike questioned.

"When you acted like a wimp to Spongebob!" Marth teased.

"You fear Spongebob, you fear Spongebob, you fear..." Marth continued. However, Ike pulled out a stereo from nowhere and turned it on, causing Micheal Jackson's 'Thriller' to play.

"AAAAAAHHH! NO MICHAEL; I DON'T WANNA GO TO YOUR HOUSE! STAY BACK; I HAVE PLAY DOUGH; AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO..." Suddenly, Ike turned the music off.

"Oh, thank goodness; I'm alive!" Marth shouted with glee.

"Not for long..." Captain Falcon said as he pointed to an angry Peach, who Marth was putting his hands all over her.

And with screaming in the background I'll have to end this. Don't worry. There will be different plays in the future. I will have to think of another one. Until then...farewell!

FATALITY!

"Now that was gross!" Sonic said.


	4. A new course

News:

For reasons that are personal, I have decided to change the nature of the story. It will be more prank based.

MOVING ON!

The next day,

The smashers were getting ready for their next act. All those who were killed the last day were revived this morning.

"Here he comes!" Marth yelled.

"Master hand?" Mario asked.

"No; your landlord!" Marth remarked.

"What? But I paid-a my rent!" Mario complained nervously as he walked forward. Marth suddenly pulled out out a Urina and threw it at Mario. However, he did not flinch. He merely stood there, crying.

"Uh, I'll turn up the heat." Link said as he raised the room temperature by furnance. Then mario screamed,

"OWWWW! MY BUTT! MY BATHROOM INSURANCE HAS EXPIRED! IF I HAVE TO SIT AT DINNER, I WILL NOT USE THE FORK!"

"I'll make it cool." Link said as he turned it down. Mario calmed down all of a sudden and said,

"Ahhhhhhhh, I am proud to be a Jamacian." He said this as Jamacian music was playing.  
"Jamacian? I thought you were Italian!" Fox asked. Somewhere in the room, Luigi turned off his stereo, which was playing Jamacian music.

"Why do I even sound Italian, you moronic fox?!" Mario yelled.

"But, you just said," Fox explained. But Mario bashed a bell from nowhere. Another form of music played.

"Oh dear god no!" Fox said.

"It's goddess!" Pit barked. Speaking of barking, Wolf was already in boxing shorts and had boxing gloves on, ready to knock out Fox.

"Crap." Fox squealed as Wolf knocked him out in one hit. He looked down at the unconscious Fox and said,

"When we go to Mickey D's next time, you get the little mac!" Wolf and everyone else laughed as Master hand came in.

"Attention! There is no play today. All plays are cancelled."

"What?!" A starled Snake yelled as he was putting on pure golden armor. Everyone turned to Snake; then MH said,

"Since when did I say we were going to perform "The Midas Touch"?

"Well, I thought this costume would do good!" Snake replied. There was a moment of silence.

"Pi?" Pikachu asked. Suddenly, Snake's armor crumbled into Peices. He was wearing his gear, fortunately.

"Which cost 99 cents." He continued.

"This is why I prohibited shopping for weapons and gear at that Dollar Store!" MH cried.

"What?!" Fox yelled as he suddenly woke up from sleep.

"And pet supplies." MH continued.

"Oh, right!" Fox said as he went back to sleep."

"Now what do we do?" Zelda asked.

"We will go back to the old fashion way of tournaments. So long!" MH said as he flew off.

"Well that does it. I guess I should go back to the garden and find Peach those veggies." Sonic said. as everyone walked outside.

"He is such a good helper!" Peach said.

"Uh, you didn't get those veggies from a garden with a small spaceship near it, did you?" Lucario asked.

"Yes, why?" Sonic asked. Suddenly, he found himself surrounded by angry looking Pikmin. They were somehow carrying spears and other weapons.

An angry Olimar walked up to a frightened Sonic and said,

"Fear the wrath of the Pikmites!" The Pikmin suddenly grabbed onto and attacked Sonic.

"AHHHHHH! NO, I-HEY THAT'S THE SACRED STONE I STOLE FROM KNUCKLES AFTER STONIN-HEY GIVE THAT BACK! THOSE ARE THE PICTURES TAILS TOOK WHEN I RIP THAT GIRL'S SKIRT OFF! AHHHH NOOO! THAT'S MY PRIVATE AMY ROSE PORNO COLLECTION!" As Sonic continued to be mugged, Link, Kirby, Meta Knight and Samus watched the whole thing.

"I'll ask Olimar for the Amy Rose porn later." Link asked.

"Me too." Meta responded.

"Hey, everyone! Wanna see my Next Battle Sponsor?" C. Falcon asked.

"Ugh, sure." Zelda said. C. Falcon pulled out a picture of him, with the words,

"Support me as I battle Falco and I promise you all free meals from KFC!"

A disturbed Falco turned to C. Falcon with an evil glare.

"Heh, wrong picture!" C. Falcon squeaked as he ran from a deranged Falco.

"Come back here you coward! You'd better come before I put women's make up all over your Blue Falcon!" He screamed.

Nearby, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong looked at each other.

"That was a good prank, huh?" Diddy said as he pulled out a marker.

"You messed up that poster good!" Donkey Kong said as the two did their monkey dance.


End file.
